Morning Beauty
by sugarplumx
Summary: Hi, so this is my first ever Fanfic, after being nagged by my cousin I decided to finally post something. . Please be nice (: (Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any canon characters) The story follows Asami, the spoiled daughter of a former master trader, as she abandons her home and arranged marriage, preparing to die until she meets a particular wandering samurai.
1. The Engagement

**The Engagement**

The little control I had left over my life was gone.

A strange thumping noise resonated around the room, was I the only person hearing this? What was that?

It blocked out all of the words Father was still speaking to the room at large, only his mouth moved strangely, out of tune with the rhythmic thumping. The tempo was increasing but my own dry mouth was still clamped shut. Only when the thumping began drumming my throat did I realize what it was, my heart was pounding loudly throughout my body, almost like it was snaking its way up from my chest. Air felt tight in my lungs, the room full of plastered smiles and shining faces began to grow hazy in front of me, but I couldn't allow myself to faint away now. I was to be married… I should be happy, not on the brink of a breakdown.

Gasping like a fish out of water, Father turned his head towards me his eyes cutting daggers into mine. The phrase "if looks could kill" passed throughout my mind. Only his eyes met mine over the oriental fan I held to my face during the whole evening, his message clear.

So as always, I smiled.

I blinked back the wetness in my eyes and I smiled politely, like a proper young lady would. Folding the fan back into itself, it shut with a clasp that silenced the room. Everyone turned to see the blushing bride to be, what the jewel of the town would say to finally becoming engaged.

"Shit"

"I am only a worthless daughter, a liability to my father for all my life. I am honored to marry off to the worthy Hitoshi family of Osaka". The royal green rug of fine quality was plush to my touch as I bowed down as low as I could.

Everyone clapped loudly, their happy voices filling up the room, surrounding me uncomfortably as they came closer to pass on their individual congratulations. I bowed my thank yous to them until Father beckoned me over to his side.

"Come."

My future father in law stood next to him, he was tall and handsome with a smooth but mature look to him, his petite wife shadowed him. Her small beady brown eyes roved over me behind her own silk fan. Where before I would have blushed crimson, insecure of myself in front of such magnitude of people, I only bowed lowly again.

"It is an honor to have your family in our own humble abode" Father spoke in a cheery pleasant voice I had long realized was only for guests.

"Your daughter is indeed very lovely, modest and obedient, a perfect match for our son. We shall be in contact very soon of an official wedding date"

I blanched, so I was supposed to be something of an inanimate object to this young man I knew nothing of. I could feel my pulse rising again, the blood surging to my head as I stood on too small feet. I could have been imagining the almost smug smile that played in the beady eyes of , her face the only thing focused in a long black tunnel…

"Come girl"

Father's strong hands pulled me out of my spell, as he guided me none to gently outside to send off the guests.

"You'd better get that look off your face girl don't you understand the justice I just did for you" Father mumbled from the side of his mouth, a masklike smile still playing on his chiseled features as he waved cheerily goodbye to my future in laws, but the special malice he always reserved for me was apparent in his voice.

My hand didn't feel like my own as I raised it slowly, daintily I waved, yet another etiquette skill drilled into me from the time my father realized just how much of a burden I was to him and I was handed over to the sisterhood. One of the many groups that cultivated me as though I was as piece of pottery clay. For one startling second my mouth opened, a spurt of angry words seemed to burn my tongue.

Father turned briskly as the last of the guests cleared the front gates and I trailed his heels back into the once beautiful home we owned. Like father himself; it was once a place of great beauty and magnitude, the walls decorated with silk tapestries, and hallways filled with vases from his travels to India and China, father was renowned as one of the wealthiest traders in our city. Once mother died a few years after my birth though, father seemed to lose himself and the business slipped downhill. I knew my engagement to young master Hitoshi was for no better reason to bring father back to his previous social standing. He and this house itself were only empty shells to what they once were.

"I don't want to marry him. This isn't fair." I stopped suddenly, my fist clenched at my sides I knew my nails would surely leave red, crescent shaped marks onto my palm. But I didn't care, all I could feel was a pulsing anger throughout my body, looking around at the shameful remains of what my father's gambling and drinking had caused only infuriated me more.

"Wha-what did you say girl" Father spun around, his back ridged. The incredulous look startled me, but almost unconsciously a slew of words fell out.

"You don't care about me, you never did and I know you blamed me for mother's death…but I was only a child, _you_ were supposed to care for me…for her. But you were caught up with the value of objects you forgot the value of people. I don't want to pay for your redemption Father. I'm not marrying him"

I didn't have time to sense or really comprehend Father's broad calloused hand until I received the sharp pain to my left cheek. I stumbled back against the wall as he advanced closer to me, his eyes blazing and his nostrils flaring. My mind reeled to the images of the bulls we had when I was younger, the look they had when they went mad.

"What a disgraceful insolent daughter God has cursed me with…you shame me Asami. Leave my sight immediately. I do not wish to see you until the day you are welcomed by the Hitoshi family."

Lowering my eyes, my spitfire melted slowly only leaving a bitter emptiness inside of me. Keeping my head down, and holding onto my throbbing left cheek I inched off the wall and past Father's towering frame, my trembling feet taking me slowly down to my room.

The tears began falling down my face like rain droplets, washing away all the horrid makeup I had worn for the evening. Falling in front of my mirror I slashed angrily at my face, wiping away all the remnants of the ruby red lips that covered my own pink ones, and brushing away the dark eye makeup which overbore on my own strange grey blue eyes…eyes like my mother's. Looking into the mirror I could see her face exactly, how she tilted her head to the right side slowly, a great sadness lay behind her eyes. The pale pink lips quivered with things left unsaid, as her slender fingers reached forward to brush the cold surface of the mirror.

"I miss you" her voice spoke quietly, filling up the room to which she could no longer enter.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and ink well I began to write;

Father, 19 years I have lived on this earth and for 14 I have not felt the warmth of your love. Mother was the candle to our lives and when her flame became extinguished so did yours. I have lived a lonely life as an only child and after tonight I'm sorry but I cannot continue on here. I wish to see my mother again so please…don't look for me. I am going somewhere I will not be able to return.

~ Your insolent daughter, Asami.


	2. The Wandering Samurai

**The wandering samurai**

The streets were slick with rain, glittering around me like diamond droplets as I ran down the narrow alleys. I hoped I didn't appear out of place as I bowed my head and pulled the thick cloak over my face, just like anyone else hurrying to get into the shelter of the fogged up restaurant windows, or the lantern lit thresholds of fabric stores. I didn't stop long to check.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, it had been so long since I was actually able to walk these streets by myself without a set bodyguard, and the night's rain made it ever more difficult to make the direction of my final destination.

Back a couple years ago when my father had the money to afford such luxuries, I had a bodyguard named Jin. He was tall and thin, surprisingly a well-known and impressive samurai from the Tokugawa period. But he was nothing to me how he had been portrayed to others, he had always been kind, quiet and calm in temperament. I could never have imagined him using the katana he wore hitched to his waist. But those days were peaceful…not like the days of corruption and thievery that was upon us.

The more I ran almost aimlessly past shops and restaurants the colder the night air became, I knew I was nearing the outskirts of the town though, as more trees cropped up here and there, their long wet leaves almost touching me as I neared the big bridge connecting to the neighboring town. I stopped, by now the rain had soaked me down and I shivered, not just because of the coldness that now clung to my skin like clothing, but for the thought of actually going through with this act. But I knew I had nothing more to live for here, and with nowhere else to go, I wanted only for my mother.

The bridge was empty of course; no one in their right mind would be out this hour and in this chilling rain as well. I stepped up onto the slippery wood, my breathing slow and shallow, but my heart was thumping faster as it had earlier but in a way like it wanted to beat as much as it could before it, like a candle was extinguished in this cold night air.

My own shaking hands reached out like pale ghosts to grasp the wooden railing of the bridge, the water surging underneath me was almost like a song as it beckoned me to its watery arms. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward lifting one foot onto the lower wooden railings, the hard pit in my stomach growing into a lump as I tilted my head back and embraced the coolness of the rain…it fell calmly now, almost at peace, but my stomach churned violently. I tried to push the thought of not really wanting to do this out of my head.

"River ain't deep enough yet for you to drown yourself"

I spun around startled, my other foot slipped on the railing and I screamed, as I tried desperately to hold onto the slippery wooden boards, half my body dangling over the powerful water filled with jagged rocks. Panic toke over me, as I prayed for someone to help me. I looked up, squinting against the rain at the shadowed face with a wild mass of hair above me, for a moment I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I silently pleaded to the stranger.

Skinny arms laced with vivid teal markings snaking their way around the stranger's wrist came towards me. Surprisingly strong hands hoisted me up over the railing and before I knew what was happening I was clinging to the tall stranger, face burrowed into his tunic like shirt, sobs wracking my frame and mind reeling. I heard an intake of breath, and the same rough hands pushed me off. Before I could get a glimpse of his face in the dim moonlight, a haze fell over my eyes causing him to double and then eventually fade to black.

Part 2

My eyelids felt heavy, as if sleep didn't want to leave me. Slowly my eyes flickered open to a dimly lit room, candles were perched precariously around the boarded room, the thin straw mattress I lay on hurt my back. Sitting on a wooden bench in the corner I could make out a female's frame, she lay head against the wall slumped into herself. I could make out her eyes closed and chest moving slowly, it was clear she was fast asleep. Foggy reminders flashed before my eyes as I let my eyes rove around the room once more. The engagement, the final argument with my father, the chilling rain, and then those vivid teal markings on the wrists of a stranger…a stranger who had apparently almost cost me my life and saved it all in one.

Panic was slowly setting in, I didn't know how much time had passed since I lost consciousness or even where I was but I knew for certain my father would be on vigilant watch for me. I got up, kicking off the light patchwork sheet that lay over me and got off the bed, head spinning as I hurried over to the sleeping form of the woman. As I drew nearer I realized it was a young girl who laid asleep, mouth open slightly. She couldn't be older than 12 or 13 years old.

"Excuse me" I gently shook the girl's shoulder, and almost dizzyingly fast she shot up; wiping her mouth and staring up at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"S-sorry about that…didn't know you woke up miss" She looked nervous and frightened as though I would yell at her or even hit her so I tried to make my voice sound as gentle without the hint of anxiety in it.

"Uhm can you explain to me just how long was I asleep for? Where am I?

She shot me a sad look, her eyes shifting to the door. "A young man bought you in last night…he said you were out in the rain and slipped and lost consciousness. He didn't know who you were so he bought you here."

"Where is he now?" I asked as I began walking hurriedly towards the door, but she grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

"He-he left last night I haven't seen a trace of him, and nobody seems to know where he came from either!" She had such a puzzled look I fought the strange urge to laugh; it was no time for laughing in a predicament like mine!

"Miss, trust me, if I was to see him again I would know right away…" my mind flashed back to the strange vivid teal markings that snaked their way up his wrists. The crop of wild and unruly hair that surrounded his face like a halo, a face I struggled to remember now.

Her face looked worried but she didn't raise any more protests as I made my way out the door. I stood in a narrow but long hallway; it was a shabby place really with candles here and there along the wall, the wax melting and dripping down the candle shaft. She came out after me, and beckoned me to follow her down the hall. We came then into a sitting area where people ate small morsels of food and drank cups of ale, their threadbare clothing barely thick enough to shelter them from the coolness that lingered even inside here. Unconsciously my skin crawled. I had, despite the lack of love and attention, lived a mostly privileged life of soft warm beds, and meals whenever I wanted, nurses and maids at my hand and foot, even body guards to watch over me whenever I did leave my house. I struggled to face the reality of these peoples situation. Their dark and tired eyes seemed to know I wasn't from amongst them, the glared at me until I shifted my eyes elsewhere and color darkened my cheeks.

I stood by awkwardly until something caught my eye, a flash of teal! A piece of red fabric whipped around the door and almost unconsciously I started after it. I heard the young girl shout out to me when she realized I was running out but I continued on anyways, for some reason my heart pumping almost too where I thought it would have flown out of my mouth. I spun around the corner, almost falling as I made my way onto the cobbled street. I stopped for a moment as I righted myself, panting and holding my side.

I couldn't believe it, it was night time again and the wind whipped back cold and breezy. I had been asleep for a whole day! I was aching for a shower, and just then my stomach grumbled reminding me of other needs as well, but I couldn't think on that now, I had to find this mysterious young man first. I felt as though my life depended on it at this point.

As I scanned my surroundings though I couldn't find a trace of teal, or of the red shirt that I had seen disappear around the doorframe. I gashed my teeth together, balling up my fists at my side, a sudden surge of anger and hopelessness overtaking me. It felt as though the stranger was avoiding me for some reason, but why would he? Why would he even stick around long enough showing himself only when he knew I was there? It was maddening to me and I wanted to go home even though I knew that was a crazy and impossible thought. I had no home anymore.

I knew I had to keep moving though, someone was sure to be after me for compensation but I didn't even have a cent on me. I pushed off the wall of the building I leaned on and rushed forward, goosebumps erupting on my arms as I hurried up the street. As I rounded the corner I heard the door of the shabby inn slam open and a man's voice thundered down the quiet houses. "Where did she go" he growled. My heart was hammering, and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead despite the coldness. I had to find somewhere to go, and fast!

Every shop I silently raced past was closed, or the few that were open looked as threadbare and uninviting to outsiders with the big metal bars outside of the windows and doors. I had to be very far from my house because I had never seen this kind of ram shackled houses where I lived. I could hear hard steps thundering behind me but for some reason I could not stop and turn myself in to this man, he would sure to question and interrogate me, possibly even turn me back into my father, where God knows what he might do to me. I still felt a wave of shame roll over me because I was better than some starving dirty scammer.

Finally up ahead I saw the small swaying sign of a restaurant. It was shabby as everything else on these blocks was, but it was open and warm. Not to mention the enticing aromas that drifted from the slightly opened door. I managed to squeeze in without pushing it open and drawing attention to myself, thankfully it was also dimly lit and crowded inside.

I snaked my way around people, head bowed and hands shaking, feeling like a right ol criminal. What the hell was I really planning on doing? I had to face it, I was nothing more than a sheltered and pampered girl with no particular skills and trades; I was only a pretty face if even that. I could not evade these inn workers, much less my brilliant father for very long. I understood now why he had chosen to utilize the only asset that I possessed. I wasn't made for the real world at all!

Tears stung my eyes as I made my way further into the crowd. I felt people push past me roughly but I didn't look up, I couldn't allow myself to be crying in a place like this least someone asks me anything. I started feeling lightheaded, my stomach growled loudly and I leaned against the wall trying to be casual. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in slowly. When I opened them, across from me in a wooden booth sat a young man; he leaned comfortably back into the thin wooden backing of the booth, eyes closed with an almost sarcastic smile on his brown structured face. One elbow propped him up on the booth's edge, while the other lay casually across the table. But what was most peculiar was the bright red Gi he wore, the shock of unruly brown hair. Teal markings ensnared his brown wrists, bright in comparison to his darkly tanned skin. His ankle which jutted out jauntily also had the strange markings on them as well. He jiggled his foot easily.

This was him. He was here sitting unmoving and peaceful across from me. Had I passed out?


	3. Hope

**Chapter 3 Hope**

With a rough jolt by a hulking man next to me I realized, no I definitely had not passed out, even as my stomach churned again, the hunger scraping the bare edges, a harsh reminder that I had not eaten or drank for days now. Seeing as I was too nervous to eat since before the arrival of my ex fiancé's parents. My eyes blurred slightly every time I blinked as well, clearly not a good sign. I had to do something, and quick before I either passed out from hunger or the man from the inn caught up with me again. I couldn't let him escape me another time even though I wasn't sure what he was going to do for me.

I hurried over to the table, the young man not looking at me once until I sat across from him on the tatami mat. My mind raced for some story to make up, but before I could open my mouth he opened his eyes, shooting me a hazy look. "Whadya want". It wasn't even a question, it was a statement and I was taken back by the rough and coarse way he spoke, his voice was husky and deep just like his words.

"I...I wanted to thank you. You saved my life you know!" I scanned behind him towards the door for anyone that seemed to be on a lookout for me.

"Ha cut the shit girlie" he grinned then, a lopsided smile but he had perfect even teeth, the only flaw being his left incisor which stuck up slightly over his other teeth. He was really rugged looking the more I looked at him, his shaggy hair was stuck up almost as if defying gravity, and though he was young, his brown face had slight cuts all over, something about his eyes had me curious like I had seen them somewhere before….but that couldn't be.

"Ya should hate me right now…wasn't the point to die? Whadya really want from me?" he leaned forward slightly now a dark looking taking over his face as his grin fell.

I was shocked yet again at his brash and demanding tone, as my knees started to tremble a little, what was with this guy? I was getting more intimidated and scared by the second. I felt like I was clutching at straws now. But he was the only faint glimmer of hope I had, even with his straightforward and harsh demeanor.

Wracking my fatigued and dizzy brain for some sort of story I closed my eyes, furrowing my brow…when suddenly it came to me!

Opening my eyes, I leaned forward across the table, lowering my voice and trying to steady the shaky tone of it. I had to be confidence and sure with my words otherwise I might be busted, this was my last hope.

"Okay listen, I'll tell you the real story but I don't have much time…see the night you found me on the bridge I really was planning to kill myself, only because I didn't know what else to do about my kidnappers" I paused for effect, and to attempt swallowing some spit for my dry throat.

The strange man sneered then, clearly skeptical but I could see a hint of curiosity behind his eyes at the word kidnappers.

"What kidnappers?"

I chanced a glance behind and around me once more, both for effect and to really see if any of the inn keepers had found me out yet. I knew time was graciously on my side for now but it could be any second someone burst through that door. I had to talk fast and get out of here with this man!

I lowered my voice even more for effect, leaning in closer and forcing myself to look the stranger right into the strange gold flecked eyes of his.

My spit seemed stuck in my throat.

"I-I…my name is Asami Hikotosha" I spat out, hoping he wasn't fluent in scholarly scrolls of the ancient family name I had chosen to adopt; as it was the first thing that came to my mind from my days of studying.

With the impatient look he gave me he seemed to have not realized and I was internally thankfully.

"A few months ago I was kidnapped from my homeland as I traveled with my father, a lord who works secretly with other well-known feudal lords. We were to rondevu with another, but we were hijacked and they claimed me as their hostage. Since then I have traveled the road with them moving all over as not to be found out by the police, as they made higher and more ridiculous offerings to my father for my freedom. A few days ago, while they happened to be asleep I managed to sneak out, and ran to that bridge, just wanting to die and end my own suffering and my fathers" my voice toke on a harder edge almost unconsciously as I spoke from my heart then.

"Y-you found me then and stopped me, but when I awoke at the inn just now I realized that they had managed to catch up with me, and now it seems they are after me as well as the inn keeper…you see I ran away, I have not a dime on me to pay for any such luxuries and I won't put myself back into a position to be their prisoner anymore. I knew I saw your distinct characteristics" I paused staring at his teal tattoos that snaked their way around his wrist.

He leered and pulled his hands from view, hiding them under the table and away from my probing eyes, causing my face to involuntarily heat up at the rash way I stared. Cursing myself internally, hoping I had not ruined his moment of attention due to my rude ways.

"Listen girl, I don't know why you're telling me all this for. I ain't nobody's bodyguard and hero ya hear. I'm Mugen, a demon in human skin, you should be scurrying with your tail tucked between those pretty lil legs of yours faster away from me than your kidnappers" He smirked almost smug at my shocked reaction to the last part. Chortling almost merrily as I stuttered over my words.

"Mugen-san" I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes momentarily as another fit of lightheadedness swept over me.

"Please, I'm begging you, I have nothing and no one else" my eyes began to well up with true tears as the reality of those words hit me.

"I-I need your help, please I beg for your help or I'll really die! And if it's one thing you made me realize only in this short space of time I have known you, is that I was wrong. I don't want to die just yet. I was terrified on that bridge and I'm terrified now. You are my l-last hope" I bowed my head onto the table, at this point my stomach churned again and no spit remained in my mouth.

He surprisingly didn't say anything and I was becoming too weak to lift my head to look at him.

Suddenly the door of the shop burst open, rattling as it hit the back of the wall, and the cold night air swept in, hushing the crowd momentarily. From the nasty feeling in my stomach I knew it was finally the inn keeper arriving for me.

Groggily I lifted my head, looking at Mugen's angry face. He seemed to be annoyed, a scowl twisting his oddly handsome features and his golden eyes glinted under the sudden cover of his bowed head. He looked down at the table as; his mind seemed to be going over something internally. Finally he looked back up his expression still that of an angry scowl.

"You said your father is a lord right? How much he'd reasonably pay for his kid back?"


	4. Lunatic

My head snapped up at his words, glaring fiercely into his strange eyes to see if he was only fooling me. Surprisingly enough despite his reclined demeanor his eyes held no trace of the former smug or teasing glint they had before. He was actually serious. He would help me, forget it being for exchange of my "father's money" that's something I would deal with when the time came; for now we had to go, and quickly too before they made their way over to our table.

"A-a lot…" I spluttered out hastily, as the crowd became rowdy again, uneasy with the sudden intrusion. This was our time; we might be able to slip out without being noticed, amid all the confusion and rising tempers.

Mugen apparently had a different idea, and my answer seeming to be the driving force he needed, as he shot me the first real crinkly eyed smile I had seen yet; his left incisor gleaming as he stood up suddenly propping one leg on the tabletop, and pointing a lazy finger towards the center of the crowd where the inn keepers were.

Horrified, I looked on as the crowd parted and there stood three men, two stocky and the other tall; almost as tall as the clearly crazy Mugen who only glared lazily back at the group. His Geta, (which I then realized had metal strips lining the bottom of them) dug into the table despite his rather scrawny build.

What was he thinking trying to stand up to these men?! He shone like a beacon in the middle of the room with that ridiculous red Gi he was wearing! They would rip him apart; he had no chance against them despite how tough he thought he was. I had hoped we would be able to sneak out and avoid confrontation at all costs but here this lunatic threw himself into the lion's den.

"You there girl!" one of the stocky men bellowed out, making me flinch as he made his way angrily over to us. "What's the big idea leaving as if our accommodations are a free for all" he growled coming closer to us, his companions leering nastily as they inched behind him.

"Shit." I swallowed hard, falling back into the wooden boot and away from the advancing men.

"I wouldn't advise ya to come closer" Mugen smirked at the enraged men. "But then again what do I know." He shrugged almost disappointedly.

"Get outta the way you idiot!" roared the front man, lunging for Mugen.

I couldn't watch anymore, my stomach churned from hunger and the unease at the thought of these men potentially killing Mugen because of me.

"Mugen-No!" I cried out lunging as well to grab his arm and draw him back.

Bam! With a solid hit from the bottom of Mugen's iron clad Geta, the front man fell back hitting the floor hard, his face etched with the prints. As the man had lunged Mugen had easily threw up his leg blocking the man's advances, striking him right in the face.

Mystified I clutched limply at Mugen's forearm. The other men drawing back uneasily as the front man rolled on the floor moaning as he clutched his wounded face. The crowd as well seemed to be speechless at the sudden change of events, eyeing Mugen uneasily.

Such speed I thought, looking up at the still smirking Mugen. And strength too, to knock down a man like that without even budging an inch! I didn't even see him kick up his leg, and apparently neither did his attacker.

"I warned ya" Mugen moved forward, his voice annoyed despite the smirk, throwing off my arm and glaring towards the skeptical men. As he did so, he pulled from a scabbard on his back (that I just realized was hung around his body) a curved blade with two prongs at the base of the hilt.

"I just wanted to get a bite, I'm fuckin' starving and now I can't even kick back and relax without you pricks ruining it. Now that's one thing that grinds my gears ya know" he growled, an icy chill spreading up my spine at his dangerous tone.

"J-just gimme the girl" the taller of the remaining men barked out pointing blatantly at me, hand sticking almost into Mugen's face. "She owes us"

From his sudden suggestive smile, the double meaning of his words sunk in. My mind reeled as I thought suddenly back to the young girl who had looked over me at their inn, the frightened and timid way she spoke, as if I would yell or strike her at any moment and a sudden ball of anger erupted inside my stomach.

Before I could interject angrily though Mugen moved forward, almost too quickly for me to pick up, sword blade glinting in the candle lit room; a sickening squelching noise followed by an ear piercing howl filled the room. Blood sprayed across the back of the booth; almost covering me as I ducked down quickly. My stomach reeled from the sight of blood plus the bare insides, but I forced myself up quickly as the tavern interrupted in screams and confusion; straight out running for Mugen who still stood in the center of the room without a trace of blood or sweat on him, brandishing his sword to the final man.

"I hate when people put their hands in my face ya know" he growled out glaring down quickly at the man who whimpered like an animal, clutching the blood soaked remaining stump of his arm.

"Y-you're a demon!" roared the frightened remaining man from the inn as he backed up in the scattering crowd. Everyone was trying to force their way to the door in fear from this stark raving lunatic in their midst.

"P-please Mugen-san let's just go" I half moaned to him, clutching onto his forearm again as my stomach heaved at the bloodshed and wounded men.

Sighing as if disappointed he sheathed his sword glaring down at me. "Well ya sure are a killjoy bitch aren't ya?"

I chose to ignore his comment as a muscle in my head ticked, pushing my way weakly through the crowd hovering around the door. Wondering what in the world had I really gotten myself into.


	5. Kindness

The harried crowd pushed me quickly out into the star lit night, a wave of dizziness hit me again as faintly I reached out to Mugen; my voice seemed stuck in my dry throat somewhere but once he felt my clammy hand on his arm he looked down quickly at me, already prepared to snap something rude no doubt, his ever permanent annoyed scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with yer face girlie, why'd ya get so white all of a sudden?" He asked, the lingering scowl on his hard features softened just a fraction and the harsh bark of his voice went down an octave. Shit, I must look horrible then if Mugen had to tone down.

I almost laughed at this ridiculous notion, but the fit of dizziness was persistent so much so this time Mugen stretched out his arm as I staggered back and helped steady me. My stomach felt extra queasy no thanks to Mugen's blood bath show a few minutes ago; as though sensing this, his scowl returned and he held my body stiffly in his hands as though he didn't want to touch me at all. He backed up a couple steps and set me down on the side of the now abandoned restaurant, his face wearing what I could already classify as his signature frown of annoyance. A strange thought occurred to me suddenly, the wonder if Mugen was ever happy?

"What's the problem now girlie? You wanted us to leave this place in a hurry before, and soon the police will be here since I kinda lost my cool, we don't have time to laze around, let's go already!" Mugen growled as he looked around the strangely silent street. Everyone had disappeared into houses or alleyways already, out of the raging maniac's clutches.

"I-I'm really hungry Mugen-san, I haven't actually eaten in days now…I just feel really lightheaded" my voice came out so frail and quiet it actually scared me, and even put Mugen into gear. His frown deepened and with another swift glance around he hurried back into the restaurant. For a moment I breathed deeply, my mind racing back and forth throughout all the craziness that I had went through. It almost felt like a dream, except it was frighteningly real, and now double the trouble lay wait for me. A tight scary feeling starting snaking its way up my throat, scratching my airway to get up, and I was unsure what it might do when it finally burst from my lips…

"Here" Mugen's rough hand distracted me as he shoved a large bowl of beef stew towards me, a tall cup of water in his other hand.

I toke it gratefully in both of my hands, a flicker of hope for myself in Mugen's care struck through my chest as I slurped hungrily at the beef stew, spreading warmth along my body. I didn't even care if I was in the presence of a man, which –I happily thought, would probably have bowled over all the ladies who had spent so much time within their societies to cultivate me into the perfect little obedient doll. I slurped happier on the delicious stew, the feeling of simple contentment welled inside of me; it was a temporary island within the ocean of trouble that lay in wait for me but I didn't mind as the filling stew made its way to my stomach..

Mugen stood awkwardly against the frame of the door, one skinny leg propped to hold him in place as he continued to keep on the lookout for police. I could only imagine how many times he had to run from the law but for a moment I gazed up at him with thankfulness in my eyes. That was until he turned and saw me staring at him anyways.

"Cut that shit out, stop making googly eyes at me down there and hurry up with ya food, will ya!"

I wasn't surprised how quickly my adoration turned to annoyance but I hastened to do what he told me, knowing that the police would indeed be here any minute now. We very well couldn't just spend the night in front of the doorway like two stray vagrants, especially since I was the daughter of one of the most well-known merchants, and Mugen was well… _Mugen_.

As I swallowed the last of the stew and placed the bowl contently beside me along with the cup of water, Mugen jerked my arm suddenly, pulling me none too gently to my feet. Before I could properly rip into him about how to handle a lady though, I saw the cause of his haste. Lanterns bobbed around the corner, the harsh light spilled along the street, throwing everything into sharp focus as the policemen ran towards our direction.

"Fuck." He murmured.

And then we were off, stumbling over the uneven cobblestones he yanked me along with him, not once looking back as the lights and raised voices receded into the crisp night air. I wasn't sure for how long we ran but the houses and shops once more faded into wilder thickets of trees and bushes.

Finally we stopped, I was bent double, holding onto a stitch in my side and trying to keep the beef stew down as it tumbled around my stomach. Mugen on the other hand was barely breathing any different, perched in the underbrush where we had finally stopped.

"Have you ever run in yer life?" He shot to me, his eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes scanned the surrounding atmosphere. "Yer over there panting like a damn dog."

I sniffed impatiently to him, cutting my eyes at him as I tried to maintain some of my quickly receding dignity. "Well not everyone is a fugitive of the law like you!" I snarled back quietly.

Before I knew it, he had pulled me flat onto the ground. I was squarely on my butt and inches away from Mugen's face. Even in the flat darkness of the underbrush where we were, I could see his two wide eyes, so oddly gold colored yet startlingly beautiful, gazing straight at me. The little pores over his dark face looked soo soft in the slant of moonlight that managed to penetrate into the underbrush it caused a ripple to shake my spine and a cold sweat broke over my face, the moment felt so intimate I could even feel my heartbeat in my eardrums all within in a few seconds.

Mugen's eyes were sharp, he scoffed, pushing me back a bit and looking away from my probing eyes. "Don't wet yerself now" He laughed huskily, but something was different from his regular laugh. "I only needed you to get out of sight for a while girlie, incase those annoying policemen should catch trail of us."

"I-I knew that" I sputtered out stupidly, looking away from this frightening man and trying to calm my heart beat. After several moments in somewhat awkward silence he turned to me, resting his back into a tree.

"Seems like we lost em for now, we'll rest here for a while and a little before dawn we'll head South to regroup." He stated this bluntly, clearly it was not up for discussion but my skin crawled suddenly, the thought of spending hours crouched down in this underbrush with barely any light, surrounded by ominous forests where anything might lurk made me want to scream. Not to mention I was terrified of the dark. No way would I tell this tidbit of information to Mugen though!

I had definitely never been exposed to this kind of living before. Dirt and the outdoors were unthinkable otherworldly places to me. Me, who had been stuck up in high towers surrounded by silk and velvet constantly. A sudden wave of homesickness passed throughout me, causing surprising tears to spring to my eyes. I craved most a hot bath right now, too horrified to even think how I must look and smell at this point. A warm meal and a comforting bed was what seemed to be otherworldly now, something I had only imagined in another time and place.

I would definitely not shed a tear in front of Mugen though; his snide and sometimes harsh remarks would not sit to well right now. I turned my face away from his own staring one and placed my back against a tree as well, pulling my knees tightly to my chest. I suddenly realized I didn't even have my own clothing I had left with days before; the inn had removed them apparently in exchange for the regular cotton garments I wore now. Stupefied, my thoughts suddenly flashed back to the little girl at the inn and the nasty and cunning man who had triggered such anger within me just hours ago at the restaurant. Another coursing flow of anger struck me and I turned quickly to Mugen. I had blurted out the words before I even knew what I was saying.

"We have to go back to the inn." The words hung as if suspended by silk threads between us.

"Yer becoming, what's that word again…uh delusional! Close yer eyes girlie." Mugen muttered, his own eyes closed but he picked absentmindedly at his flyaway hair.

"Mugen-san, please…when that man had chased me into the restaurant he had said something that didn't sit well with me! There was this little girl there, and I think she's being forced to stay there against her will, doing things she doesn't want to. I can't rest with that on my conscious!" I implored, both hands flat on the dirt floor as I gazed at him waiting on an answer.

His eyes snapped open suddenly, so fierce and flashing, I drew back quickly hitting against the tree behind me.

"Now listen here, you came asking me for help to get back to yer father, I would assume he wants his kid back in one piece so I stuck up for ya girlie, but yer must be really fuckin' dumb to want to walk back into the place where yer troubles with that damned inn keeper started. I ain't on no charity mission to save every stupid kid out there ya know, I'm only doing this for the money yer rich daddy has for me. I have a life too" he snarled crossing his arms adamantly across his chest.

I could feel my insides starting to heat up with rage but I breathed in slowly, he did have a point even though he didn't have to say it _quite_ like that.

"You're right Mugen-san. But can we at least find a way to help her…I can't imagine the life she has to live there, and she's only a young girl…please. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind paying extra either once I tell him the circumstances." I added in, pausing to take in his reaction.

For a long moment he gazed up at the moon, his golden eyes reflecting hazily off the moonlight. As always I was momentarily stunned, not able to understand how such beauty could be a part of someone like Mugen. Especially with that old expression, the eyes are a window to the soul.

"Fine. But we go a few days from now, after we find our way out of this shit hole we're in." He finally responded, turning his side to me and closing his eyes. A clear dismissal, I pretended to be annoyed but something inside me had a little sprout of happiness. The thought of Mugen being kind in his own warped way fluttered across my mind for the second time tonight, surprising me.


End file.
